heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Stoop Kid (character)
Stoop Kid is a fictional character in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Biography According to Gerald, Stoop Kid was abandoned on his stoop shortly after birth. He has thus lived his entire life on the stoop and is afraid to leave it. His few possessions include the book The Little Engine that Could and an old lawn chair. Stoop Kid taught himself how to read using his book. Stoop Kid is a nameless character who lives on a stoop in Hillwood. He is infamous throughout the neighborhood for his attachment to his stoop, as he grew up on it and refuses to leave it. He is an aggressive bully, shouting at pedestrians and those who get too close to his stoop, however he himself is bullied by the neighborhood kids as well. In the episode "Stoop Kid", which marks his first appearance, Arnold coaxes Stoop Kid to finally leave his stoop, an event which draws a large crowd and headlines in newspapers. Harold is unaware of this and taunts him, which results in Stoop Kid jumping off his stoop attacking him. Even though he's no longer afraid to leave his stoop, he continues to call it home. He still intends to harass people, he just no longer feels restricted to his stoop, much to Arnold's dismay. The only other times Stoop Kid is seen off of his stoop are in the episodes "Arnold Betrays Iggy", where Stoop Kid is seen in the crowd of people near the end of the episode, "Cool Party", where he's a guest at Arnold's 'geek' party and "Eugene Eugene!" where he's in the audience. Stoop Kid has been shown eating apples from the tree beside his stoop, washing his hair with a nearby hose, watching a miniature television and reading The Little Engine That Could, all while on his stoop. Trivia * Stoop Kid has no name because he’s an orphan. * He enjoys harassing passersby. * The famous chant "STOOP KID'S AFRAID TO LEAVE HIS STOOP" lives on today as an internet meme. * Stoop Kid's favorite dessert is strawberry ice cream with hot fudge, whipped topping and a cherry on top. * In an interview, Stoop Kid and Pigeon Man (and presumably all of the urban legend characters) and a few minor characters were meant to appear in the movie back when it was meant to be a TV film, however the urban legend characters (except for Monkeyman) never made it to the film * The Splat had a whole week dedicated to Stoop Kid in October of 2015. With several spots advertising it, including edited videos of the characters onto live action shots, a live action news reporter interviewing Arnold, Park, Sid and Rhonda (who are pixelated except for Arnold) and a music video featuring a live action version of Stoop Kid. Appears in *3b. Stoop Kid *46a. Arnold Betrays Iggy (no cues) *47a. Dangerous Lumber (no cues) *52b. Cool Party (no cues) *67b. Chocolate Turtles (no cues) *74b. Fighting Families (no cues) *97b. Eugene, Eugene! (no cues) *''Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie'' Gallery *See Stoop Kid (character)/Gallery See also * Legend of Stoop Kid * Comic strip about the Stoop Kid *Stoop Kid - "I Will Never Leave My Stoop" Official Music Video Category:Minor Characters Category:Arnold’s Friends Category:Characters Category:Characters with Monobrows Category:Urban legends Category:Males Category:Bullies Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Characters